


Мифы двадцать первого века

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Multi, No Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Скажите спасибо, что я не единорог.





	Мифы двадцать первого века

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [21st Century Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007521) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



— Знаешь, — сказала Верити, небрежно шлёпнув по полезшей куда не надо руке Сигурда (она подозревала, что от другой стоит ждать нападения исподтишка, но с этим пока ничего не сделаешь) — я определённо не так представляла себе свой день, когда проснулась.  
Тело Локи было тёплым, твёрдым и _идеально_ умещалось между её ног.  
— Тебе явно следует поработать над своим воображением.  
Сигурд прочистил горло.  
— Не хочется быть пессимистом, но, кажется, они нас догоняют. И не знаю насчёт мисс Уиллис, но вот я отказываюсь умирать верхом на розовой лошади. Мне нужно заботиться о репутации.  
— Я не лошадь, — заявил Локи. — Я — пони. Это отсылка к мидгардской поп-культуре. И я куда быстрее всего, что за нами гонится.  
Верити рискнула оглянуться. Не то чтобы это было необходимо. Ну, немного ускориться не помешало бы.  
— Да? И это магия дружбы в действии? — поинтересовался Сигурд. — Потому что с моего места непохоже, чтобы она работала. Конечно, я сам сразу признаю, что дружба — далеко не первая вещь, что приходит на ум в данном положении. В смысле...  
— Вот именно, — добавила Верити. — Я сейчас больше склоняюсь к «вынужденной терпимости». Ключевое слово «склоняюсь».  
Локи заржал и сменил направление, так что теперь они скакали не куда глаза глядят, а куда глаза и не глядели.  
— Знаешь, у пары этих твоих поп-культурных отсылок есть крылья, — сообщил Сигурд. — Которых не наблюдается у наших преследователей.  
— Скажите спасибо, что я не единорог.  
— Подожди-ка. Одно из твоих внутренних я...  
— Очень, очень вам симпатизирует. С _удивительной_ силой, можно сказать.  
Верити заметила, что Сигурд успел обхватить её одной рукой. В весьма платонической, «ну, мы быстро скачем, и я не хочу свалиться» манере.  
— Позволь сказать, что, хотя я польщён и всё такое, я не разделяю данных чувств, — выдал две лжи подряд Сигурд.  
— Я в курсе твоих проблем с привязанностями, — Локи вновь сделал поворот, и Верити дважды моргнула, чтобы убедиться, что её глаза видят именно то, что видят. — В силу этого я воздержусь от указания на вопиюще очевидное.  
— На то, почему я всё ещё здесь?  
— На то, что, хоть, может, ты не и привязан к Верити и мне, ты очень привязан к своей жизни.  
— Это не единственное, к чему я привязан, — и это не было ложью.  
Но всё равно.  
— Парни. Мы реально выберемся отсюда по радуге?  
— Строго говоря, я сейчас не парень, но да, — ответил Локи.  
— Ты что, единственный на Земле, кто вообще не читал скандинавские мифы?


End file.
